A strange new employee
by ANIME-NICA
Summary: Ok I no the title sucks but whatever. Umm.. I'm not really share how to wright this, lets just say that Sebastian found an interesting new employe . Rated T for future gruesomeness and violence.
1. Prolog

Nica: this is an awesome fic about kuroshitsuji. This is my first fic so if you review no flames because I will eat your soul!

Ciel: it's the truth peoples! If you flame this I will sick Sebastian on you! Mwahahahahaha

Nica: don't sick Sebastian on them Ciel. But seriously peoples don't flame this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about it!

Ciel: but I enjoy ordering people around!

Sebastian: sadly...

Ciel: Sebastian, did you really just say that? I AM THE EARL OF PHANTOMHIVE! *slaps Sebastian*

Grell: Sebby! My poor Sebby!

Sebastian: oh crap... AHHHHHHHHH! *runs away screaming*

Grell: SEBBY! *runs after him*

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: *turns and looks*

Nica: UNDERTAKER! *glomps* undertaker...

Undertaker: yes?

Nica: will you do the disclaimer? *uses puppy dog eyes*

Undertaker: Nica dose not own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

Nica: except my oc! Ok and here's the prologue!  
-

Death and disparity every where, flames burning down the innocent, blood smeared across windows, and light fading out of the eyes of loved ones.

A little girl walks emotionlessly down the street not even bothering to look and the bodies she trod upon her black tail swishing with every step. Suddenly she stopped cat like ears twitching, she turned just as a strange man in a black butlers uniform stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you done following me, or do you intend to continue stalking me?" She asked eyes narrowing in annoyance. He noticed then that the child looked rather cat like, she had the ears of a cat a sleek tail and narrow pupils.

He cleared his throughout " hello I represent the Phantomhive estate...

-  
Nica: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone else: *shivers*

Udertaker: HEHEHEHEHE!

Nica: *shivers* now I'm scared...

Soul: so not cool

Nica: Soul? What are you doing here?

Soul: I got bord.

Nica: .now.

Ceil: oh crap she's mad, she's gonna explode!

Undertaker: 1...

Nica: soul... THIS IS NOT YOUR ANIME!GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE YOU A**!

Soul: umm... Bye...(leaves)

Nica: please review, and once again no flames or I will eat your soul!

Everyone: *shivers*


	2. Chapter 1

Nica: hi! If your reading this then your awesome! Because you have actually decided to read this stuff!

Ciel: I'd be surprised if anyone actually dose read it...

Nica: . .say?

Ciel: oh nothing...

Nica: that's it! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE YOU ARE BANNED FROM THISS FANFIC!

Ciel: umm.. That won't work...

Nica: sadly... Well anyways, SEBBY TAKE IT AWAT!

Sebastian: Nica dose not own kuroshitsuji or any of us characters.

Nica: ok here's chappie número UNO!

—

"Shiki! it's time to get up yes it is!" I shifted under my blanket to glare at May-rin.  
"Umm... Shiki! It's 8:30! You know how Sebastian gets when we're late!"

"Ugg... Fine hand me my uniform..." She went and got my uniform for me, it was a new one different from what May-rin wears. It's a black corset with lace sleeves, the skirt is whight ruffles that goes down to mid thigh (I think they let Lau choose it) I slipped on the skimpy thing and followed May-rin down stairs where Sebastian was waiting for us... Oh Crap, we're screwed we were hopping he would be busy with Pluto, but he wasn't...

"Shiki, did you stay up all night again? As punishment you will accompany the young master and I to The Lord Trancy's manor this afternoon for tea "

-time skip-

I stood there being bored while Sebastian was havering this in readable long and pointless conversation.

"Shiki..."

"What" I looked at Sebastian.

"Go help Ciel choose a costume for tonight's ball."

"Ok see you later Sebastian, Claude." I turned to leave.

"Just a second shiki" I looked over my shoulder at Sebastian."servants are allowed to come, and I want you to be there to make sure the three idiots don't get into to much trouble."

"Ok" I said tail swishing in annoyance.

-time skip-

I was standing outside the doors to the ballroom in my costume only Sebastian and I knew what it looked like because he picked it. I took in a deep breath and opened the doors...

Nica: MWAHAHAHAHA, CLIFFHANGER! Oh, and did you see my line?  
Well please review, and no flames, or else I'll sick Sebby on you!


End file.
